Akira Musil
Akira Musil '''(b. 1337), later known as the '''Demon Princess '''was a pure-blood witch and a legendary Valkyrie known as Sigurd who later abandoned that name to live among humans. She is the later wife of Waver Holu and the mother of Atira Musil and her younger brother Honi Musil and the adoptive grandmother of Chasity Barebone. She had a genetic disease that is common among Demons and Valkyries known as the '''Blight; a common disease that sucks one`s magic core dry so that they may never use magic again and they die from magic deficiency. However, for some reason despite both Akira and Waver having this genetic disease Atira, Chasity, and Honi are shown to have not inherited it. Biography Early Life Born in the ice land of Norway, Akira was a sheltered child who desired nothing being spoiled despite her own wishes and having old, perverted-minded men try to take her hand in marriage. She was a willful child who was a compassionate person at heart; eventually rumors of her beauty and splendor spread to even the famous conqueror himself; Waver Holu the very son of the Demon King himself. In a attempt to save his daughter from Waver; Alexander Musil, locked her in a magical prison which she could not escape promising her that she would be safe. She was safe until, Waver came and killed her father freeing Akira who saw him as another dirty man that desired her hand in marriage. However, she was surprised to see that he was just a lowly young boy. Akira`s mother, Sakura attempted to kill Waver to ensure that her daughter would stay obedient to the family; much to her surprise Akira killed her mother with no remorse in her heart earning the respect and fear of her new lover. As she grew and blossomed into a young woman and Waver became a young adult, their relationship bloomed like fragile flowers as both of them were not entirely comfortable in each other`s company considering the circumstances underneath which they met each other. However, as time went on they gradually warmed up to each other and Akira became one of the most legendary Valkyries known to man. Death After several years, Akira was blessed with two wonderful children and a loving husband. The two decided to move back to Waver`s homeland located on Holu Island where the two quickly established themselves as prominent herbal specialists and specialized in rare herbs making them the village`s resident healers. At some point, Akira contracted a disease and became very ill unable to even stand up; soon she began loosing all of her senses and in the end she died. She was buried by her husband and memory of her death has been erased from the minds of her two children by her loving husband. Personality Akira from descriptions by her family and her loving husband; she was a hard-working individual that valued hard work as well as her children and husband. A kind-hearted individual, she is patient with people to the point of driving them crazy as well as a loving mother to her two children. Weapons * Sumatra: The heirloom of the Holu Tribe, Akira was given Sumatra by Waver`s father and was issued a secret mission to protect Sumatra and the enormous power it held from falling into evil hands. It is believed that she stored Sumatra using a pocket dimension and was able to draw it in a second. It is her main weapon as well as her most-used weapon. * Amaterasu: The heirloom of the Musil Family, Akira was given this spear by her parents and has used it occasionally to fight usually when her enemies are using long-reaching weapons such as a lance or a spear like she is. * Kamikaze: The divine Valkyrie weapon that Akira wields, it is regarded as one of the most powerful weapons in the entire world. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods